The Mystery of Fudo Yusei
by Amanga
Summary: How can any man be that cool-headed? How! It just isn't possible! On the other hand, there is a woman getting all steamed up...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. If I did, I'd be a much better Duelist.

**Chapter One: The Challenger**

It wasn't unusual for Yusei to receive challenges from people ever since he won the Fortune Cup and became famous by saving the world from Rex Goodwin, so when the woman challenged him out of the blue, no one really thought anything of it even when Yusei accepted.

Since she had no D-Wheel, it was a ground Duel. Jack and Crow watched from the sides with Aki and the twins. None of them were really surprised when the woman proved to be no match for their friend. The woman, however, kept getting more and more frustrated.

When Yusei had her Life Points down to 1000, her expression changed. Using the hand not holding her cards, she unbuttoned the top three buttons on her blouse and leaned forward just a little, so that Yusei could get a better view. She smirked as she looked at him from under her eyelashes, confident that he would focus his gaze to her chest.

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" He declared, then glanced at the card he drew as if she had done nothing. Her smirk faltered, then she decided on something that made it grow. Just as Yusei was about to make his move, she 'accidentally' dropped a card behind her and bent down to pick it up. She had turned and her skirt was high enough that her opponent could see her underwear.

Meanwhile on the side lines, Crow and a few of the other men in the small crowd that had gathered were drooling.

"Ooooh," Crow said. Jack was too busy focusing on Yusei's reactions to the cards in his hand to pay attention to his rival's opponent. Aki was scowling at the woman and the twins were merely confused.

The woman returned to the Duel, only to see that Yusei had waited patiently for her so he could make his turn. His expression was the same as before, totally focused on the duel.

_Is this guy made of stone or something? No guy can resist stuff like this unless he's made of stone. _She was beginning to worry again. After all, what if he wasn't interested in women? _I'll take my chances. Maybe if I go a little more obvious…_

"Ne, Yusei, how about a little fun after the Duel? Hmmm?" She gave him a sly look that promised him favors most teenage guys dreamed about.

Rua blinked on the sidelines, "Did she just ask him out on a date?"

"Shut up!" Aki hit the boy over the head and continued to fume. How dare that…that… stupid girl try to seduce Yusei out of winning?! Ruka stared up at the older girl and might have giggled if it wasn't so dangerous.

"She's scary when she's jealous," Rua whispered to his twin. Ruka shushed him, reminding him that Aki wouldn't take kindly to any remarks about her relationship to Yusei at the moment.

Meanwhile, Yusei's expression remained the same as before. "Only if you win the Duel," he told her. She tried to keep her smirk and continue to seduce him, but it was all for nothing.

Yusei proceeded to beat her to a pulp in their Duel until, two turns later, her Life Points were zero.

When she lost, the girl cried like a baby and whined. That certainly put off all the guys who had been drooling over her, including Crow who then left for work. Jack left as well, most likely to have coffee at his favorite café.

The twins congratulated Yusei on his win and Aki was smiling devilishly, satisfied to see the woman suffering for her transgressions.

The next day, the angry woman tried to spread rumors that Yusei preferred men, but Crow got to her first.

"Yusei? Into guys? Maybe." Then Crow thought it over. "Nah. Y'never see him do anything but Duel and fix stuff, so I don't think he has much time for dating. He's a genius all right, and cooler than a cucumber. Nothing much can shake him, not even a girl."

"B-but…" At her protests, Crow laughed long and hard.

"He's a gentleman more than me or Jack. He'd never treat a lady so crassly even if she was trying to seduce him." He went back to work then, leaving her to puzzle out the mystery that was Fudo Yusei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. If I did, I'd be a much better Duelist.

**Chapter Two: Mystery Solved**

She began to follow Yusei for a while, telling herself she was _not _stalking. She was simply observing him in his natural habitat. The woman found that Crow was right. He really did spend a lot of time working on D-Wheels in his garage and Dueling either with his friends or with challengers. Yusei also went out of his way to help others who needed it, just like a true gentleman.

Still, she thought that all of this would just add to his stress level. Most teenage boys had very high hormone levels, which made any kind of seduction irresistible. Yet Yusei never seemed stressed or frustrated at all, except when trying to figure out new Dueling strategies.

All of this was odd to her, and then she realized something. Of the people closest to Yusei, there was one female close to his age. Izayoi Aki, formerly known as the Black Rose Witch. The woman wondered if they were dating and if he ignored her out of loyalty to his girlfriend. Yet they never seemed to go out, or even stay in, alone together.

Finally, she could stand it no longer. She approached Aki one day after Duel Academia let out.

"Are you Fudo Yusei's girlfriend?" To her surprise, the normally unapproachable woman blushed a deep shade of red.

"That's not your business!" She stormed off, leaving the other woman confused. Either Aki had a crush on him or they were going out. It still didn't answer her question, though, so she decided to approach the mysterious man in question.

She found him working at his computer in his garage. She decided to come right out and ask it.

"Is Izayoi Aki your girlfriend?"

Yusei stopped his work and looked at his visitor. Then he smiled faintly.

"She's more precious than a girlfriend," he told her. Then he went right back to working, leaving her more confused than ever.

"What could be more precious than a girlfriend?" She mumbled on her way out. She was stopped by the twins, Rua and Ruka.

"Family!" They both answered her together, then Rua ran inside to ask Yusei a question while his sister lingered.

"Family?" The woman was skeptical. "Like a sister?" This time, it was Ruka who smiled.

"Not really. But we six have been through a lot together. It makes things like _dating _and _girlfriend _seem ordinary compared to our bond." The girl followed her brother inside to berate him for bothering Yusei, leaving the woman to ponder over her words.

She'd heard the rumors about strange glowing marks, but she hadn't thought much about it. She also remembered the catastrophe that happened after the Fortune Cup. Once she thought about it, she supposed that such trivial things as hormones couldn't distract someone who'd saved the world and couldn't break the bond that such a thing created.

**The End**


End file.
